Welcome, My Son (AkaKuro version)
by HikariKagecchi
Summary: "Oh iya, Sei-kun. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu.." / "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya." / "Maafkan karena aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah untukmu, sayang." ... Fanfic for Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday! Mpreg! [RnR please ]


Hembusan angin musim gugur menyapa dedaunan jingga yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Sudah pasti, pemandangan tadi sudah tidak asing di negara berjulukan 'Matahari Terbit' itu. Akashi Seijuurou, sosok pemilik salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Jepang itu sedang memandangi pemandangan musim gugur di malam hari dari balik jendela rumahnya. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya teralih pada Kalender di tembok kamarnya.

"Hhh... 3 bulan lagi, bukan?" ucap pemuda tampan bersurai _Spiky Red_ itu menatap lurus pada kertas tebal berangka yang ada di depannya. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan menghela nafas seraya berpikir, 'Semoga hari itu bertepatan dengan kelahirannya..'.

"Sei-kun?"

Pemuda tadi menoleh, tepat saat seseorang melantunkan namanya. Iris merahnya bertemu dengan iris baby blue yang senada dengan rambut orang tersebut. "Kenapa terbangun, Tetsuya?"

"Aku kedinginan." Sahut Tetsuya—Istri Akashi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati istrinya yang sedang mengandung di usia enam bulan itu. Ia merangkul pinggang kecil di sebelahnya sambil menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. "Bagaimana, sudah lebih baik?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan membenamkan kealanya di dada bidang sang suami. Seijuurou pun tersenyum dan memperhatikan paras imut istrinya—yang kembali tertidur. "Sejak kapan kau jadi semanja ini, ha? Hh..." ia pun menghela nafas dan ikut tertidur bersama istri tercinta.

•

•

•

**Kuroko no Basket****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**(OC)Akashi Seiya****Yuna Seijuurou**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Genre: Family, Romance (sedikit)**

**Warning! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, OC, Mpreg!**

**Selamat Membaca**

•

•

•

Tak terasa, tiga bulan telah berlalu. Hari ini, Tepat tanggal 31 Januari, Seijuurou berencara memberi kado ulang tahun kepada sang sang istri. Setibanya di rumah, ia segera membersihkan tubuh peluh miliknya dengan berendam selama beberapa menit. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke dalam kamar dengan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya yang nampak basah.

"Sudah selesai, Seijuurou-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya mendekat. Ia meraih handuk dari atas kepala Seijuurou dan membantu mengeringkan rambut merah miliknya.

"Tentu saja sudah, Tetsya sayang. Toh, untuk apa aku kemari kalau belum selesai?" balasnya dengan sedikit candaan—yang tentunya bermakna tajam. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup kering, Tetsuya menggembalikan handuk tersebut ke kamar mandi dan kembali pada suaminya—tentu saja karena dipanggil. Seijuurou menuntun tubuh yang lebih kecil di depannya menuju pangkuan hangat miliknya. "Naa, Tetsuya.." panggilnya, membuat si pemilik nama menoleh.

"Ada apa, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Pertama, jangan panggil namaku sepeti itu. Panggil saja seperti biasanya. Kedua, untuk nama anak kita, aku punya usulan untukmu.." ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan perut besar Tetsuya.

"Baiklah. maafkan aku, Sei-kun.. um, benarkah? Apa itu?" Tetsuya menanggapinya dengan antusias, tentunya membuat sang suami gemas melihat wajah imut miliknya.

"Hmm, Bagaimana kalau kita namakan Seiya? 'Sei' yang diambil dari namaku, Seijuurou, dan 'ya' yang diambil dari namamu, Tetsuya. Bagaimana?" Seijuurou menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tetsuya memandangi wajah tampan sang suami seraya berpikir.

"Nama yang bagus, aku suka. "Tetsuya tersenyum, "Akashi-kun memang pandai dalam hal apapun." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap pelan pipi orang yang sedang memangkunya itu. Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, Seijuurou merasa senang. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah dipuji oleh istri tercinta, diberi perlakuan yang romantis pula. Kau benar-benar beruntung, Seijuurou.

Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, Tetsuya segera beranjak dari Pangkuan suaminya itu dan berkata, "Oh iya, Sei-kun. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu.." ia pergi menuju lemari di pojok ruangan dan mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Seijuurou memperhatikan tingkah Tetsuya dari arah kasur. Mendengar ucapannya tadi, ia pun penasaran. 'apa yang mau kau tunjukan padaku, ha?' batinnya. Tak lama, Tetsuya kembali ke pangkuanya sambil membawa sebuah kertas kecil. "Aku sudah memeriksa anak kita... Ini," diberikannya kertas itu pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou memandangi kertas itu sambil tersenyum. Terpampang jelas wajah si calon anak di atas kertas yang biasa di pakai untuk pemeriksaan di USG. Meski hanya 4 dimensi, namun ini sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. "Kelak, ia akan mirip denganku. Tampan dan pintar." Sepertinya sisi narsis dari Seijuurou sedang muncul.

"Yah, semoga saja, Sei-kun.." Tetsuya mengecup singkat pipi Seijuurou.

"Ah, aku baru ingat.." Tetsuya memegang tangan Seijuurou dan menuntunnya untuk mengusap perutnya, "Dokter bilang, anak kita akan bulan depan. Untuk tepatnya, aku tidak tahu." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap perut besarnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya, "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Saat kedua insan tersebut tengah asyik bermesraan, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.45 malam. Seijuurou kembali teringat dengan tujuannya melakukan semua ini. Ia pun mengusap tangan kecil Tetsuya tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah lawannya.

"Naa, Tetsuya— "

"Ugh..."

Belum selesai ia bicara, Seijuurou terdiam. Suara rintihan? Apa dirinya tak salah dengar? Tak berselang lama, ia merasakan tubuh Tetsuya mulai bergetar. Rintihan pun semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya.

Tetsuya memegangi perutnya sambil terus merintih kesakitan. "S-Sei-kun...Saki—Ah..." Rintihnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Seijuurou? Sebagai suami yang tanggap, ia segera menggendong tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke dalam mobil dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

•

•

•

Setibanya di sana, Tetsuya langsung dibawa ke ruang persalinan, diikuti para suster dan tentu saja, Seijuurou—suaminya. Selagi menunggu dokter bersiap-siap, Seijuurou mengusap perut istrinya, bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit yang terasa. "Ssshh.. Santai, sayang. Aku akan menemanimu sampai anak kita lahir ke dunia ini." Ucapnya penuh kasih sayang.

Tak lama, seorang pria berjas putih datang menghampirinya, "Akashi-sama, bayi sudah siap untuk dilahirkan. Ijinkan saya membantu proses kelahiran anak anda, tuan." Tanyanya dengan nada serius. Seijuurou mengangguk dan mempersilahkan sang Dokter melakukan pekerjaannya.

Tetsuya menggeleng, ia tidak tahan dengan dengan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa di bawah sana. Dirematnya kaos yang dikenakan Seijuurou sambil terus mengerang, mencoba untuk melahirkan sang anak. "AAHH.. Hhh...hh.."

Bulir air mata mulai menghiasi pipi Tetsuya, tak lupa keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya yang mulai kehabisan tenaga. Seijuurou tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya memandangi istrinya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan, demi melahirkan buah hatinya. Nampak begitu jelas usaha yang dilakukannya, sampai—

**OEEKK!**

Seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, Seijuuroutak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang bayi berambut merah baru saja keluar dari balik selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah Tetsuya, dengan badan yang masih bernodakan darah. Suara tangisan makhluk mungil tersebut menyadarkan Seijuurou dari lamunannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati dokter yang barusaja memanggilnya, dan menggendong tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam gendongannya. Dibawanya sosok tersebut kepada sang ibu yang masih sepertinya mengumpulkan tenaga. Ia meletakkan bayi tersebut ke sebelah tubuh Tetsuya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya.." Ia mengecup singkat kening Tetsuya dan mengusap kepalanya penuh cinta. "Dan terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan buah hati kita, Akashi Seiya ke dunia ini." Lanjutnya mengecup singkat kepala si bayi yang diberi nama Seiya itu.

"Maafkan karena aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah untukmu, sayang." Ucapnya kecewa.

Tetsuya mengusap air mata yang masih menetes di ujung matanya, dan menggantinya dengan senyuman—senyuman yang tulus. "Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun. Kelahiran Seiya-kun sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik yang kau berikan." Bulir air mata kembali menetes dari ujung matanya. Sungguh kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

_Kelahiran seorang anak sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Dan ketika mereka tumbuh dewasa, mereka pasti akan mengetahui betapa bahagianya perasaan itu._

•

•

•

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama terkena WB, saya kembali membawakan cerita ini dengan versi Akashi x Kuroko. Sebenarnya, sudah lama saya ingin membuat ini, namun apa daya, WB menghambat semuanya *nangis bombai*. untuk cerita ini, saya merasa alurnya terlalu cepat -w-. Mungkin efek waktu yang terbatas, karena saya buat dalam waktu satu hari. **Shiori Hanabi**-san, Akakuro sudah saya siapkan untuk anda :). Sekedar info, untuk kelanjutan dari 'Welcome, My Son' yang lain, saya harapkan para Reader(s) bersedia untuk bersabar *puppy eyes*. Untuk request lainnya, boleh di tambahkan di review atau follow twitter saya ( HikariKagecchi). Bagi yang berkenan, sebelumnya RnR please~?


End file.
